Trapped
by IggySparkleBooty
Summary: (NessxPaula Oneshot) Written during the scene after Ness and Paula are ambushed in Threed. Yes I know everyone and their grandmothers has written a fanfiction for this part and I cranked the fluff dial to dangerously on the edge of cheesy, but I had fun and that's all that matters. Please enjoy!


"Paula…"

That name sounds funny, like it's imaginary. Like I'm hearing it from another dimension.

"Paula…!"

Again I hear it. But it's more real this time.

"Paula!" The world is shaking around me. Reality is slowly starting to seep in and my vision is becoming less blurred. I can feel something cold against my cheek.

Suddenly everything is starting to piece itself together in my mind.

"N-Ness?" That sounds funny too, like it's just noise, despite it coming from my own mouth.

"Paula…" I feel his hand move away from my cheek. "Are you okay?"  
I try to sit up. "Yeah, I'm-" a sudden piercing pain in the back of my head interrupts me and trickles down to my toes. I suddenly feel like I might throw up.

"Hold on." Ness says, grabbing my hands and closing his eyes. His hands glow a soft green and I feel a sudden breezy feeling flow through my body. I think I close my eyes too, but I can't tell. I feel like I've been drugged as the room continues to spin around me.

The feeling finishes making its round through my body and suddenly every bit of pain and oddity leaves my body.

"Better?" He asks. He looks a little pale and I'm half tempted to ask him the same question.

"Yes. Thank you." I answer.

He helps me up before turning around and facing the only door in the room. He reaches for the door handle and tries to open it like everything is normal. There's another sickening feeling rising inside me, but it's different this time. I know there's no way that door is unlocked.

"Ness…" I mumble almost as a warning. I know he knows it's locked too, yet I can tell there's a part of him that truly believes there's a chance it will open. I can't help but to feel pity for him.

With every failed attempt of turning the knob he tries a little harder. Eventually he stops all together and starts banging on the door, like he might be able to kick it in.

I know it's time now. My fingers tingle as I turn away from Ness and try to call out to our other friend, the third of our four.

"I'm calling out to you who I've never met."

Ness's banging has stopped.

"I'm calling our friend who we've never met…"

The world around me fades away once again until the only thing I can still feel present are Ness, me, and a faint dash of life somewhere very far away.  
The name of the boy we have yet to meet is on the tip of my tongue, even though I know nothing about him.

"Jeff!" I hear myself speak. I plead at him, speaking his name repeatedly and praying for him to find us. I feel desperate, like there's a chance I'm speaking to no one. I repeat myself again. I can feel his small spark of life growing bigger. He's waking up. I've gotten through to him. My heart sings. I know where he is now.

"South!" I say. "Please hear my call and begin heading south!"

I finish my prayer to him as the world once again comes back into focus. Ness is still quiet. He's watching me like I'm going to make Jeff suddenly appear in front of us. I stare back at him, uncomfortable and apologetic that I can't make it work that way.

"Did he hear you?"

I nod at him.

He turns quiet again and looks back at the door.

"I'm sorry." He speaks so quietly I almost can't hear him.

"This wasn't your fault, Ness." I want to hug him, or at least give him some form of human contact, but something stops me. "You didn't know-"

"I should have though." He leans back against the wall and looks up at the ceiling in frustration.

I take the spot next to him. "Please, Ness. You don't have to be so hard on yourself. You may be our leader, but you're not alone."

His nose wrinkles, he hears me, but I don't think he's willing to listen. Nothing is said for a long while as we sit together against the wall. I feel like nothing else can be said at this point because I know he will deny anything I can say.

"Paula?" He breaks the silence after I don't know how long. I look at him, he's still staring at the ceiling. "How did you know I was coming for you? How did you know I didn't just think you were some weird dream I had and ignored your call?"

"I didn't" I answer truthfully. "I was actually really scared that was going to happen. But I told myself that you were coming for me and that I was going to be okay. I had seen you in my dreams and I held onto that. I knew you were coming for me. There was no way you couldn't be."

He looks down at his shoes like there's still some kind of doubt in his mind.

"Ness, if it wasn't for you, who knows what they would have done to me. They were going to kill me Ness. Do you realize that? They were going to kill me and you stopped it."

He finally looks at me.

"The only reason I'm still here is because of you. Don't question yourself just because the weight of the world is suddenly on your shoulders. We might be the chosen ones, Ness, and sure we're not like normal kids. But we're still human, and that includes you."

"We're still trapped here, though." Ness reminds me.

"So?" I'm starting to sound braver than I actually am. "That's why Jeff is coming for us. I know he is. Just like you came for me."

He leans himself away from the wall and steps closer. He does what I couldn't and he brings me in close, hugging me in a way people only do when they're desperate for human connection. I hug him back. His fingers tangle themselves in my hair. I can feel my bow becoming at risk of loosening, but I don't care. It can fall off my head for all I care.

We stay like this far beyond when people would normally pull away. I think I can feel him trembling, but it could all be in my imagination. I want to look at his face to make sure he's not crying but I don't want to break out of his hold.

"Thank you, Paula." He says simply.

"For what?" I ask.

"You just make me feel like we actually have chance in all of this."

"That's funny," I start, "you actually do the same for me."

He pulls away a little at this. "I do?" He genuinely sounds shocked. I thought it was obvious.

I nod my head at him. "I don't just have dreams about anyone, Ness. I knew there was something special about you and when I saw you for the first time with my own eyes there was no doubt in my mind about you. You seemed so confident and so cheerful at the same time. I'm a little jealous to be honest. I wouldn't have just left my family like I did if I didn't trust you, Ness."

His cheeks were turning a little red. I had to fight back a smile. I didn't want to embarrass him after all.

"Gee, is that the impression you have of me? I have a lot to live up to, then."

I giggle. He's finally starting to feel better. "Well you're doing pretty good so far."

He looks down at his feet. I can see the top of a smile on his face.

We finally separate and lean against the wall for a little while longer. We sit in silence for some time but eventually we start talking about ourselves and what our lives were like before the meteoroid hit. Eventually our conversation drifts back into silence and it isn't long before Ness starts practicing his bat swings. I decide to spend some time practicing as well by using some of my PK on insects and plants that are sprouting through cracks in the wall. I don't want to use too much of my energy so after a while I find a spot on the floor against the wall and start doodling things in the dirt.

"Getting hungry?" Ness asks, walking towards me and making lines in the dirt with the end of his bat as it drags on the ground.

"A little." I answer.

He plops down next to me and swings his backpack around on to his lap. He digs around and pulls out two burgers and hands one to me.

"Are we going to eat something other than burgers one of these days?" I ask, the wrapper crinkling between my fingers.

He almost looks offended. "What? Don't like them?" He asks before taking a huge bite out of his.

"It's not that, it's just we've had them for every meal for the past five days. Aren't you getting tired of them?"

He swallows. "I guess not."

I poke him in the stomach. "You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that."

"Will not." He says in a tone that matches a five year old's.

"Mmm-hmm. And then you'll be just like Pokey."

"Oh yeah?" He says, sounding determined. "Well I guess you will be too, 'cause I'm just going to keep buying more burgers and that's all you'll get to eat."

"I'll just steal some money while you're asleep, then." I say back.

"I guess I'll just hide it then."

"And I'll just find it."

He blows air out between his lips. "I'll just hide it somewhere you'll never think to look."

"That's fine." I say, feeling a little bold. "I'll just wait until I get a vision telling me where it is."

He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again and then closes it one last time. "That's cheating."

I giggle at him. "How is that cheating if I can't control it?"

"Well, uh, try not to, I guess?"

I sigh at him, pretending to be annoyed. "What am I going to do with you?" I ask.

"You should probably just keep me around." He answers, a mouthful of burger muffling his voice.

"I suppose so. It's been working out for me pretty well so far."

He smiles behind his burger before taking another bite.

I finally unwrap mine and take a bite. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I got some in my mouth. Ness finishes his before I can even get through half of mine and starts licking off some ketchup that got on his fingers.

He sighs in a satisfied sort of way and leans back against the wall and looks up at the ceiling.

"When do you think he'll be here?" He asks.

"It's hard to say." I answer.

He doesn't say anything for a while and I go back to finishing the last bit of my food.

"I hope he gets here soon. Who knows what they'll do to us." He says.

"I'm sure we can take them. This time we'll be prepared." I only want to look at this positively. I'm afraid if I let the slightest bit of doubt enter my mind that I'll go crazy.

"Right." He doesn't sound too confident, which is a little disheartening to hear. I know he's still punching himself for this.

I feel like I should say something, but everything I think of only makes me think it'll make him feel worse, so I keep quiet and crumple up the wrapper and set it on the ground between us.  
I rest my hands on my lap and look up at the ceiling with him, trying to figure out what he's seeing. I look for shapes and patterns in the rocks and cracks that stick out above us. The air is so quiet between us that I almost forget that there's another person next to me.

I feel something brush up against my fingers. At first I panic, thinking some big bug must have crawled on me, but looking down I see Ness's fingers, clumsily slipping between mine. I feel my heart start pound in my chest as I realize what's happening.

I look at him, but he's still looking up at the ceiling, like he's not even aware what his hand is doing, except his cheeks are pink, and getting redder the longer I look at him. He says nothing so I return my attention to ceiling with him, also pretending nothing is strange about this.

I squeeze his hand in return to let him know that I'm okay with this. I'm so afraid if I move at all he'll let go and as a result I find myself staying unnaturally still.

"I'm scared, Paula." He finally speaks.

I felt so happy that I forgot that I was supposed to be afraid. I try looking at him again. He's not looking at the ceiling, but he's not looking at me either. Instead he's looking in the opposite direction.

"About what?" I ask.

His shoulders rise and fall as he takes a deep breath. "What if we can't do it?"

"What do you mean 'what if we can't do it'? Of course we can. We-"

"What if I mess up like this again and we can't save ourselves?" He still refuses to look at me. "What happens if something happens to Jeff on his way here? What if he decides he's not going to risk his life for some kids he's never even met?"

"Ness, stop." I lean in closer. I try pulling his face towards mine with my free hand, but he fights me off.

"What if I let something happen to you? What if I can't keep you safe like I promised?"

"Ness." I try sounding more demanding. "I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen to me."

He ignores me and keeps rambling. "I'm only thirteen. I don't know what I'm doing." He hugs his knees and hides his face. "I'm going to let everyone down. Everyone is going to die because of me."

"Ness!" I'm done with being nice. I grab his face and force him to look at me. His face is stained with tears. He tries to pull away but I won't let him. "Stop it!" I yell at him. I feel myself shaking. Looking at him crying is making me want to cry, but I know I can't.

"Listen to me, Ness. I know you feel like you're alone in this but you can't let yourself believe that. We've already met so many others along the way that support you and want to believe in you. We still haven't met the other two, but I know they'll be great. Something in my heart tells me. It's the four of us, not just you and then the rest of us."

He wipes his eyes on his arm. "I'm sorry, Paula. I don't know what happened, I just, I don't know. I guess it all just hit me all of a sudden."

"It's alright." I say. And I close the space between us and wrap my arms around him and hold him as tight as I can. Maybe if I squeeze him tight enough, some of his fears will go away. "I'm glad you let it out. You'd go insane if you tried to hold all this in."

He squeezes me back wordlessly.

We let go of each other and I see that there's a smile on his face again. I feel cold now though that his warmth is gone and I'm tempted to give another hug just to feel warm again, but I compromise and scoot a little closer to him, just far enough that we're not touching, but just close enough that I can still feel him beside me.

He grabs my hand again and it's just as surprising the second time as it was the first time instead of looking away he smiles at me before turning away embarrassed.

"Um, I hope this is okay. I just, uh, I just feel better knowing you're close by."

The room becomes quiet once again as we sit together, feeling quite happy despite the looming fear that an army of creatures could come in at any moment and attack us. But with Ness's touch I feel that we can take on the entire town.

There's not much light coming through the surface, but what little there is, is starting to fade. I feel exhausted in all aspects of the word and Ness's shoulder is looking very comfy right now. I glance at him. I'm feeling hesitant, something in the pit of my stomach is holding me back. I try telling myself that we're already holding hands and that there's nothing to be scared of, but I can't help myself. I silently count to three in my head and go for it.

My cheek squishes up against his shoulder. My heart is racing and I feel stupid for it. I feel him look down at me and I suddenly think maybe I shouldn't have done this, but I feel his head lay on top of mine and I have to fight back another smile.

I close my eyes, they burn as I do as they're so dry, but never the less is still feels good to finally start wearing down. The longer I stay leaning against Ness the more his shoulder starts to dig into me. It's not as comfy as I thought it was going to be.

"You're boney." I say.

"Would you rather me be chubby?" He asks.

"If it's going to make you more comfy, yes." I retort.

He chuckles. "Well I guess we're going to keep eating hamburgers, then."

"I take it back."

I feel his body shake as he laughs. "Too late." Eventually he settles down. I feel him sigh as he relaxes more into me. "I'm getting tired."

"Me too." I agree.

He raises his head, a shiver washes over my skin as he does.

"There's not really a spot that would make a good bed." He says.

"I guess we'll just have to find a spot with the least amount rocks." I say.

"Yeah." He rises from the ground with a sigh. His sudden absents of warmth makes me feel like someone just pushed me into a freezer.

I get up with him and cover my bare arms with my hands, although it doesn't help. We search the ground for flat spots, but it's hard to see in the dark so we start kicking at the ground. Eventually we find a spot with only a few pebbles and take a seat. The ground is colder than the air and I can't help but shiver violently as we sit down. Ness doesn't seem to notice though, and I don't think he even knows that it's cold. He seems just fine.

"Well." He says. "Good night I guess?"

"Y-Yeah." My teeth chatter.

And with that Ness lays down facing the wall opposite me. I stay sitting up though. I really don't want to lay down where it's even colder than I am now. I grit my teeth and lay myself down after convincing myself that it will warm up the longer I sit on it. A shiver shoots up my spine, causing me to cave into myself for warmth. I can't stop shivering and I try my hardest not to let my teeth start chattering and keep Ness up. How I'm going to sleep tonight, I have no idea.

I tell myself I just have to make it through the night and then Jeff will save us and we can check into a hotel and sleep in a warm bed. The thought only makes me feel colder though as I long for some kind of heat. I try to keep my mind off it though, and let my mind wander, hoping that if I can absorb myself in my own thoughts that maybe I'll be able to forget that I'm freezing to death.

I try thinking about some of the kids at preschool and some funny things they've done in the past. I imagine what my dad's face might look like if he knew Ness held my hand. I think about my mom hitting him with a newspaper and telling him he needs to let his little girl grow up. These thoughts only grab my attention for so long though before I get distracted by a shiver.

I start to think about Ness and everything we've been through so far. I ponder how we got where we are now. I wonder why a human woman would help a flesh eating monster. How could a human do that to another human? I was curious about what was in it for her. I thought about what she was wearing. How could she have been comfortable in something like that? Everything about her seemed off. Why would Ness just follow her like that? It was obvious she was up to no good. Was that why? Or was it because of the way she looked? I feel my heart skip a beat at that thought. Was it because he thought she was flirting with him when she lured him into the hotel? I grit my teeth. That couldn't have been it. He wasn't like that. The jealously sets into my mind though and I can't shake it off. I mentally jolt myself from my thoughts. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. Why was I thinking that way?

Despite it being such a nasty thought, my irrational feelings were doing a good job of keeping me distracted, but without those ideas plaguing my brain the cold comes shooting back through me.

"Ness?" I feel myself speak, desperation taking over. Hearing my own voice surprises me.

"Yeah?" He speaks softly.

"I'm cold." I whisper, feeling ashamed of myself for giving in.

I can hear him turning around in the dirt behind me. "I am too."

I turn around to face him. Even in the dark I can see he has a peculiar look in his eye. Something about it seems inviting and my heart starts beating abnormally just like before.  
His arm drags in the dirt towards me. I can see his finger parting the soil as it comes closer. I mirror his movements until our fingertips touch. He moves his body closer to me until I can feel his skin against mine. His hand moves away from my own and his arms wrap around me and he hugs me into him.

I find a spot on his chest to rest my now free hand. Our noses are touching, his breath is hot against my face. I want to look away from him, feeling as though if I stare at him too long I'll make things weird between us, but at the same time I don't want to stop. Despite being so cold I can feel my face getting hotter.

We say nothing to one another and instead listen to the ground and all its secrets. I almost forget that I was cold before, the irregularity of my heart making me forget everything. I'm not sure how much time goes by, but eventually I feel my eyes beginning to droop once more. I find a place in his chest to nuzzle my face into and get even warmer, even closer. I can hear his heartbeat. It's just as fast as mine and I wonder how either of us are ever going to fall asleep like this, but eventually I feel myself fading in and out of reality as my thoughts fight for my consciousness.

I wake up again. It feels like I only just dozed off and woke back up again right after, but it's morning already and a dim light once again seeps through the cracks in the ceiling. I'm still wrapped up in Ness, his bright stripped shirt the only thing I can see. He doesn't seem to have moved either. I try to be careful not to move around in case he's still asleep. It's difficult though because the hardness of the ground is causing my body to go numb in some places and ache in others.

He seems to think the same for me though and I feel him move against me gently, adjusting his body as much as he can without waking me up. I tell myself I can start moving now, but something in me doesn't want to. I'm afraid he might let go of me again once I do. I feel his face brush up against my forehead as he moves around, I don't think much of it, however, until I feel his lips brush up against my skin.

I try to stay as still as I possibly can. Maybe I'm still asleep. Maybe my imagination is just too wild for my own good.

My heart beats so loud I'm afraid he'll hear it and figure out I'm awake. I feel lips peck against my forehead and in turn, my face starts to burn.

I don't say anything. I don't move.

I'm so happy I could die and I don't want to mess any of this up.

I feel his fingers smooth my curls out as he stops kissing me and rests his head so gently on top of mine that I'm not even sure we're actually touching. The feeling of having my hair played with lulls me into a sense of relaxation, yet I still can't make my heart clam down.

The feelings that bounced around me are beginning to subside the longer I lay still, however, and the pain that I felt piercing through me from before reminds me that we have to get up and the overall pleasant sensations I feel from Ness's touch are beginning to fade away as the aches triumph.

I try my best to pretend I've been asleep this entire time and try moving only a little bit. I feel his hold around me loosen as I do so I stop moving around and instead try rubbing my eyes with a fake yawn to accompany it. I do my best impression of droopy, sleepy eyes as I look at him.

"Good morning." He's awful cheerful for waking up on a cold, hard ground.

"Morning." I say, my voice sounds like I'm too happy as well. After taking a little bit of time to 'wake up' I finally sit up. I ache all over like I've come down with the flu. I stretch out my legs, and I feel the painful pleasure of relieving my sore muscles. Ness is next to me doing the same. Every grimace tells me he's in just as much pain as I am.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asks, his voice is strained as he stands up and stretches towards the ceiling.

"A lot better than I thought I would." I say, joining him in standing and massaging my lower back.

"Me too." He says. I wonder if he's thinking about the way we held each other last night. "Man, I'm sore though."

"A hot bath sure sounds nice right now." I say, the thought of warm water seems heavenly.

"I wish the hotel in this town had a hot tub. That'd be pretty cool." He looks off in the distance as if he's actually seeing one in front him now.

He walks in a big circle for a little while and eventually finds another spot against the wall to sit, like he's a dog looking for a good napping spot. At first I think he's crazy for wanting to sit back down again, but I feel worn out, almost like I've come down with a fever. The morning air nips at my ankles and I decide that maybe sitting back down wouldn't be such a bad idea. I sit right next to him, his cheeks and nose are red like he's cold, but sitting so close to him makes feel warm again. All that has happened between us at this point gives me a little bravery and I lean against him. I feel him shift around a little against me like he's not quite sure what to do. It's kind of cute, actually.

"I hope that one lady isn't still hanging out at the hotel. I was thinking about those beds all night." He says.

I want to agree with him. I want to say 'me too', like a normal person might, but he mentioned that woman, and all I can think of are all of the nasty thoughts from last night. I know I'm being stupid but I can't stop myself.

"Hey Ness?" I say.

"Yeah?" He sounds confused.

I bite my lip. Maybe if I stay quiet long enough, he'll forget I said anything. The impulse to speak took over before I could tell myself not to.

"I was just wondering why you followed that woman inside in the first place." It's finally out, floating in the air where he can hear it.

He doesn't say anything. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take that.

I look at him and he's looking at me. I can't read his face at all. Is he confused? Is he feeling guilty? I can't tell at all and I'm starting to worry. Maybe my imagination wasn't so off after all.

"Well," he finally says. Now that I hear his voice, it doesn't feel like there was such a long pause between my question. "I don't really know."

That answer doesn't sit right, and I feel something sit uncomfortably in the bottom of my stomach. Why do I feel this way? I feel so stupid right now. "Well I guess she was really pretty." Why do I say that? Why? I wish I could somehow leave my body right now and just forget all of this.

Ness doesn't say anything again. My eyes start to sting, and that's when I realize I'm starting to cry. I'm too embarrassed to admit this makes me feel the way I do. I look away. I pretend I've found an interesting rock on the ground so I won't have to look at him and he won't have to see how pathetic I am.

"Is that why you followed her?" I ask after he doesn't answer me. I want it to come out like a casual question, like we're just friends. But we're not. And it doesn't come out that way at all. It comes out like a demand.

"No?" He answers.

Of all the ways for him to answer. I'm starting to feel angry at him. Is he purposely avoiding a straightforward answer?

"Then why? There had to have been a reason for you to follow someone that looked like that."

I feel him stiffen up next to me, like he's surprised. Am I going too far? Am I being unreasonable? There's two sides of me that's giving me opposite answers to these questions.

"Well she did look a little weird. I thought it was a little strange to wear something like that in a town like this. I-I don't I guess she just looked really suspicious? I mean she kind of looked like she knew something, and, well, I guess she did."

"That makes sense." I mumble. I started this conversation, but I wanted it to end.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

I grab the bottom of my dress and squeeze it. "Yeah." I say.

"Look at me, Paula." He says after pausing briefly. I can feel him looking me over.

I grip my dress tighter. I don't want to.

"Paula?" He says my name one more time like it's a magical spell that will suddenly cause me to do as he says. "Paula, are you crying?"

"No." I lie, but I know he can hear it in my voice. I try to breathe. I know I have to look at him, and show my shame.

I feel a hand placing itself gently against my face. I know I have no choice, and I turn my head. His face shows a clash of concern and confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing." I wipe one of my eyes.

"Liar." He laughs at me as he helps me wipe the other eye. I don't want him to show me affection right now, but I don't stop him.

I sigh. I don't know what to say without giving away all my feelings.

"It's okay. You can tell me." He encourages me, and I want to believe him.

"I just," I try to push something out, but I can't. He looks at me expectantly. "I guess I was just…" I grit my teeth. I feel like there's no way around this. "I was afraid that, I don't know. I was afraid that you thought that girl…"

"Yeah?" He presses.

I can't say it. Anything I say will give me away.

"Did you think I liked her?" He asks. He has this goofy grin on his face, like he's all proud of himself.

I'm reluctant to answer, and I instinctively look away from him. I'm afraid that was, in a way, an answer.

I feel him silently chuckle next to me. Does he think I'm joking? Or does he just think I'm being silly? Either way, I'm not sure if it's making me feel better or worse.

I feel him grab my face again and I'm forced to look him in the eyes again. "Paula, that lady was trouble, and I knew it. She wasn't even that pretty. Besides, she kind of smelled funny, probably from hanging out with dead people all day. There was no way I could think anything like that. Besides… I've got you, so, yeah."

His cheeks are turning pink again. I feel myself smiling. The feelings of jealousy feel like they're melting.

"You've got me? What do you mean by that?" He was pushing me, so it's only fair I push him a little too.

"Well, you're… a girl." He answers. "And, well you're a pretty girl, and well. Yeah." He presses his lips together and avoids eye contact with me. "I think one pretty girl is enough for me."

"When you say it like that it makes it sound like I'm your girlfriend." I'm supposed to be the one teasing him, but I think about what I just said and I can't help but notice my own cheeks are feeling hot now, too.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, I just, well, you know."

I shake my head. "Please explain."

He rolls his eyes at me. "You're killing me, Paula."

I laugh at him. Our eyes meet once again and I can see his cheeks dimpling as he smiles at me. That tingly feeling absorbs my stomach once again as we stare at each other.

"Um." He sputters out. He breaks eye contact, but only for a moment. "This might sound kind of weird, since we're stuck in a cell, surrounded by zombies, but- uh…"

"Yeah?" I press.

"I was wondering if, um…" He trails off again. I feel his hands wrap around mine, my heart is beating so hard I can hear it in my ears.

"If…?" I egg him on.

"Well, if I could-"

Something suddenly explodes next to us, causing us both to jump to our feet, Ness with his bat in hand and me with my hands warm, energy from my powers coursing through my veins. We're both ready for a fight, but once the dust clears, we see something that looks like a UFO from an old 50's movie.

A boy in green that looks to be about our age frees himself from a scrap of metal before tumbling down to the dirt floor. He rises to a knee and pushes his somehow not broken glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looks at the two of us.

He gets up to his feet, I'm half tempted to help him up, but suspicion rattles inside me and holds me back. He mumbles something under his breath as he dusts his pants off before looking back at us. He's grinning bashfully as he steps towards us.

"I'm Jeff." He greets, his hand twitches, as if to shake Ness's hand, but it snaps back to his side in retaliation. "I came because you called me." He glances at me.

He's here, we're finally going to get out. I grab Ness's arm in excitement.

We've finally met our new friend.


End file.
